eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Adventure of the Devoted Disciple
near | next = The Mystery of the Clandestine Cabal| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Note *For more specific information on any sub-quest, visit their article. Steps #Enter the in (on a small isle near the ). #*Speak to near to be sent to the woods southwest of in Antonica. #*Go to the Condemned Catacombs and choose the second instance on the list. #Speak to at . #Kill (level 11▼▼-12▼▼) and loot from the corpse. #Speak to the Devoted Disciple. She asks you to lead her to safety. Use the to get her to follow you. Follow the catacombs to , being attacked at intervals by by several mobs that spawn at your level as well as the remaining original mobs (even if they are gray). #Once you reach the exit the Disciple will vanish, leaving behind a bag on the floor. Search it and receive . #Return to Gorowyn (there is another Teleportation Wizard where you arrived in Antonica ); find inside . Receive the sub-quest, . ##Collect 3 seedpods (same as good version): ### - near the north of the dock ### - near the , along the north zone wall ### - through the front gates past the wood spikes ##Return to Bucky. #Head to the Sinking Sands again. Find a discarded carpet next to the usual carpet. Use it. It will bring you to the . Head west along the ridge to the huge rock to south-west. You'll find the body of a Devoted Disciple of Disease at the rock . The quest will update as you near the body. #Return to Evdokia in Gorowyn #*The carpet at the Sinking Sands dock will return you to Gorowyn. #Head to . gives the sub-quest, . #* Find an Academy of Arcane Science Apprentice; return to Motius #Go to in and speak to OR for next to the . #Go to the in the and talk to #Head east to , where will spawn; follow her to a crumbling tower where she will attack you . and loot a . #Enter . When you enter there is a crypt to the right ; right click on the handle of the door and select "Enter using the rune stone as a key" to enter . The quest updates. #Pick up the passage rune stone on top of Sir Glimmon's sarcophagus . There is no need to kill anything, although if you walk down the middle of the room or stand there, at your level will spawn and attack. #Return to Evdokia in Gorowyn Rewards * Anointed Altar Bowl of Bertoxxulous * Treant Sapling * One of the following (your list of choices will be based on your level): **Lv 15 boots: Sergeant Slate's Timeworn Boots **Lv 15 helm: The Smudged Heaume of Sergeant Slate **Lv 25 boots: Sergeant Slate's Dirty Boots **Lv 25 helm: The Dented Heaume of Sergeant Slate **Lv 35 boots: Sergeant Slate's Patched Boots **Lv 35 helm: **Lv 45 boots: Sergeant Slate's Boots **Lv 45 helm: **Lv 55 boots: Sergeant Slate's Durable Boots **Lv 55 helm: **Lv 65 boots: Sergeant Slate's Lasting Boots **Lv 65 helm: The Timeworn Heaume of Sergeant Slate **Lv 75 boots: Sergeant Slate's Enduring Boots **Lv 75 helm: The Heaume of Sergeant Slate